In general, electronic elements generate heat when operating. Thus, a heat dissipating device is usually disposed inside an electronic device so as to remove the great amount of heat generated by the electronic element. Thereby, it can reduce the heat impact on the lifespan and reliability of the electronic device.
Fans are common heat dissipating devices. A fan is constituted by a motor and an impeller driven by the motor. However, the coils of the motor would radiate electromagnetic waves when operating, such that there would be electromagnetic interferences between the fan and electrical equipment or other electronic products when a user uses the fan. Specifically, when a plurality of electronic products is disposed inside a narrow space, the electromagnetic interference would cause the electronic products unable to operate properly and would cause safety issues.
Thus, it is important to shield the electromagnetic wave radiated by the coils of the fan motors so as to comply with the regulations of the standard for electromagnetic wave and to avoid the interference of electromagnetic wave between the fan and other devices. That is, it is important to make sure that the fan and other devices to operate properly.